


Devil in her Heart

by ThePUNisher



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Demon/Human, F/F, No Fandom - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Other, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePUNisher/pseuds/ThePUNisher
Summary: Lucina Hellborne, daughter of Lucifer, has lived a restricted life in the Underworld. Her father would never let her leave the confines of their den and would only allow her to wander Hell for a limited amount of time. One day, while her father was off taking souls, she notices that her father forgets to close off the portal to the mortal world. Curious, she enters the portal… and her life is forever changed.Follow Lucina through the rollercoaster that is her adventures on Earth as she comes across obstacle after obstacle… including love?!





	1. Wilder than Moonlight

    **“Lucina!”** Lucina heard her father roar, rushing out of her bed room and to the man- and Ruler of Hell -that was her father. “Yeah, Dad?” **“I need you to do me a favor, go and take roll call in the catacombs where the souls are held, I need to make sure none of them have escaped… again.”** Lucina’s heart sunk at her father’s command. ‘All five trillion of them?!’ She cried mentally. ‘How am I going to get all five trillion souls accounted for?! That’ll take a full millenia to accomplish!’ **“I know you’re fretting about getting all five trillion souls, Lucina, so I’ll cut you some slack and let you do only five million today.”** The daughter gave a sigh of relief. ‘Thank goodness- er, evilness that I don’t have to get all 5 trillion done.’ **“And, uh, hey I’ll let you bring one of your friends over!”** “You’re not going to embarrass me like last time with acting cool and all right, Dad?” Lucina asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion as her father gave a sheepish and toothy smile. **“O-Oh of course not! I’ll make sure to leave you guys to do your business this time around.”** Lucifer promised, but she wasn’t convinced. “Do you swear on it?” She tested, receiving a nod from her father. Even with him agree that he wouldn’t, she still wasn’t convinced… but she would let him go for now. “Alright then, I’ll be off to get my friends then!” Lucina announced before she was stopped. **“Hold up there, Lucina, I’ll take you over to your friends’ houses.”** “Dad I’m fine I can-” **“C’mon! Let your old man take you. Besides, I don’t want you to-”** “ **NO** , Dad! You do this every time I go out to do something! You always want to come along because you’re always worried about me getting hurt or getting kidnapped or leaving Hell! Why can’t you just let me do what I want without you always breathing down my neck! Do you really think that anyone would mess with your own daughter? No! Because if they did, they would be scared out of their minds wondering how you would punish them!” She ranted as she headed towards the door, her father speechless as he didn’t respond, only giving a sad and understanding look in his eyes as he looked at his dear daughter- the one he watched his wife give birth to and the one that he sheltered for almost all her life… just because he was afraid for her well-being. He gave a small nod before muttering a quiet, **“...Okay, Lucina.”** As he left in a puff of smoke. “Dad, wait-” But it was too late, her father was gone. She gave a somewhat guilty sigh as she headed out the door, greeted to the darkness, screams, and tortured souls that was her home. It may be a scary sight to others, but she was used to it.

      And so, she began her journey to get her friends. It thankfully didn’t take her long, her friends’ parents worked for her dad and so they lived relatively close to her. She knocked on the door of the first house she saw, and was soon greeted to her dear friend. “Hey Aidis!” She greeted them with a smile. _“Oh why hello, poppet! How’re you doing today?”_ Aidis chirped happily, returning her smile, adjusting the spectacles they wore. “I’m you doing well, how about you-” _“I myself am doing absolutely splendid on this day in particular, dear Lucina! With that out of the way, I must ask you something that I’m quite curious about.”_ They asked with a curious twinkle shining upon their spectacles. “Oh, sure what is it?” _“I shall try and not to offend you in any way when asking; although I do enjoy your presence very much I must ask, for what reason have you come to my place of residence?_ ” They asked, tilting their head as they asked, most likely in a mix of confusion and polite curiosity. “You’re good, Aidis, and I came over because I need to ask you something too.” _“Oh, what would that be, my dear poppet?”_ They asked, their curiosity of the situation growing as they leaned in closer. “I was wondering if you wanted to help me out with what my dad assigned me to do, he wants me to make sure that at least five million of the souls he has captured are still there and that none of them have escaped. He’s letting me bring any friends over in hopes of making things a little easier for me. I can’t count all five million souls and make sure that they’re still there by myself, y’know?” Lucina explained to her friend, mentally crossing her fingers in hopes that they would agree to help. After doing some short thinking, Aidis finally responded. _“Well, it would be very rude of me to leave you to do the work all by yourself… okay, I’ve made up my mind! I’ll join you and help with the task that your father assigned at hand!”_ Lucina let out sigh of relief at her friends words as she proceeded to thank her. _“It’s not a problem, my dear Lucina! For I am always willing to help out my dear friends with whatever they so desire my assistance for! ...So long as what they’re doing is obviously logical and not as someone would say it, “dumb”.”_ Aidis commented before exiting the building and to Lucina’s side.

      _“So, where to next, poppet? Are we off to get more of our companions or are we heading back to your house to begin our assignment?”_ They asked once more, retaining their eye contact with Lucina. “We’re gonna go get so more people to help us out; do you remember where Saves lives? He lives in a weird part of the neighborhood so I don’t really remember where his house is.” Lucina asked, looking in the surrounding area in hopes of finding Saves’s house. _“Why yes! I do remember where he lives!”_ Aidis replied with a cheeky smile, grabbing their friend’s hand as they began to lead Lucina down the street. Lucina, obviously caught off guard by Aidis’s sudden yank, followed them to Saves’s house. Keeping the pace they were currently running at, they were able to make it to their friend’s house in no time! While Aidis ran up to the door and gave it a rhythmic knock, Lucina stood back to catch her breath after running, heaving and huffing as she tried to get as much oxygen as she can in her lungs. A few locks were heard clicking as they were greeted for who they were looking for. _“Ah, Saves, hello~! How are you on this fine day today, poppet?”_ Aidis greeted him with a bright smile, earning a returning smile from the demon as he signed a subtle ‘hello’ and told them how he was. **_‘Hello, Aidis, I am doing fine. How are you today?’_** The demon signed with a mute grin. “I am doing absolutely wonderful today, thank you for asking!” Lucina, during all of this, finally gotten ahold of her breath and ran up to Saves to greet him as well. **_‘Ah, hello to you too, Lucina.’_** Saves gestured, still retaining his kind grin. “Hey Saves, how you doin’?” She asked. _**‘“How are you doing”, Lucina, please try and manage your grammar better.’**_ Saves mutely advised her, earning a stubborn huff from Lucina. _ **‘I am doing fine today, Lucina, thank you for asking.’**_ “No problem, Saves.” ‘Anyways, what are you two doing here?’ Saves asked, his grin fading and replaced with a look of confusion. “We--” _“We are in need of your assistance, Saves my darling!”_ Aidis interrupted, earning an annoyed look from Lucina.

      “...Yeah, we need your help.” She told annoyingly. ** _'Is that so? What for?’_** “My dad wants me to make sure that the souls that he’s trapped are still there. Basically, he needs me to do attendance for the million souls he assigned me to do.” Lucina explained _**‘Ah, okay, but thank goodness that he only assigned you to do only five million of them. We all know it would take ages to do all five trillion.’** _ Saves complained silently, rolling his eyes while he gestured. _“You are quite right in that statement, love! Five trillion souls, although seemingly impossible to count but only just very difficult in actuality, would take an extensive amount of time to accomplish!”_ Aidis added on before Lucina intervened. “Anyways, Saves, me and Aidis--” _ **‘“Aidis and I”.’**_ Saves corrected, earning another annoyed sigh from Lucina as she continued. “ **AIDIS AND I** , were wondering if you wanted to come along and help us out.” Lucina finally finished, waiting for Saves’s response, but didn’t take too long as he immediately responded. **_‘Why yes, I’d be glad to help you two.’_ ** He signed with a polite motion of his fingers, his kind smile returning as he exited his home and joined the party. _“Right, well, I think three people will be enough to handle the task at hand. Let us g-”_ **“Лучина (Lucina)!”** The group heard the familiar Russian roar, looking in the direction of where it came from only to see who they expected. “Oh, hey Neil!” Lucina greeted her muscular friend with a Smile, despite her not being able to see it. **“Эй, Лусина! Что ты задумал? (Hey, Lucina! What are you up to)?”** Neil asked, gazing at her friend blindly. “Oh, nothin’ much. I was just about to head home with Aidis and Saves.” Lucina stated, looking over to her friends with the mention of their names. Aidis smiled at the sight of their friend. _“Why hello there, Neil! It’s certainly a coincidence as well as a pleasure to see you here!”_ ‘ _ **Hello there, Neil. Nice to see you again.’**_ Saves followed, despite Neil not being able to see what he was signing. **“Приятно видеть вас, ребята! Вы идете к Лучине, чтобы пообщаться? (It's nice to see you guys! You going to Lucina's place to hang out?)”** Neil asked, “looking” amongst the group with her blank eyes. “Nope, my dad wanted me to do somethin’ for him, so I rallied them up to help. I was actually going to suggest that we go and find you too, but since you’re here already we don’t have to go runnin’ to your place.” She explained. **“Ох, понял. Что вы, ребята, собираетесь делать? (Oh, I get it. What are you guys going to do anyway)?”** Neil questioned. “We’re gonna be taking attendance of the souls and making sure none of them have escaped.” Lucina continues to explain. **“О, круто! Вы возражаете, если я присоединяюсь? (Oh, cool! Do you mind if I join)?”** “That’s actually the reason why we were going to look for you next. And yeah, you can join.” Lucina replied with a small chuckle, earning a ‘woop’ from Neil before Aidis chimed in. _“Right, well, now that we’ve gotten everyone that we need, we can finally get on with the task at hand! Let us go now! Those souls won’t keep track of themselves!”_ A murmur of agreement followed Aidis as they began to make their way back to Lucina’s house and to the catacombs.

Little did they know, that it was going to be a long day from there on out.


	2. Chapter 2: Flesh Maze Tango

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a shorter chapter this time around! sorry!

     The party of four arrived at the entrance to the catacombs, an indigo tinted skull key in Lucina’s hand as they all gazed at the gigantic door. _“That’s a truly intimidating door, isn’t it?”_ Aidis pointed out with Saves following, flickering his hands and fingers as he “spoke”. **_‘It does give us a hint as to what we’re truly getting ourselves into.’_ ** He told wordlessly. **“Я уже слышу крики из-за двери (I can already hear screams from behind the door).”** Neil murmured, sending a chill down everyone’s spine. “...Damn you and your good hearing, Neil.” Lucina commented, approaching the door and inserting the key into the lock. Neil was right, she could hear the tortured screams and cries from the other side of the door. The girl pitied the souls, but at the same time, felt as though they deserved to be here. If you did something so bad in your mortal life that you got placed in Hell, you sorta deserved it. It was a mortal’s way of being punished. But she was getting swept away by her own thoughts, not wasting any time as she turned the key and stood back, watching as the pair of ominous doors slowly slid open. Once completely open, the group ventured onwards, entering the dimly lit tunnels that were the catacombs. Neil began to cover her ears, groaning as she tried her best to block out the millions upon trillions of yells, screams, and cries that were contained in the catacombs. _“Are you alright, Neil? Your excellent sense of hearing seems to be unfortunately working against you. May I suggest that you wait outside?”_ Aidis suggested, obviously concerned for their friend’s well-being. Neil shook her head as she replied as she obtained her poise. **“Нет, я в порядке. Я смогу с этим справиться (No, I'm fine. I can handle it).”** She reassured, placing a hand on Aidis’s shoulder. They gave a sigh as their hand laid on top of hers.

      _“Alright then, love, but please if this is too much for you then you can go outside.”_ Aidis replied, a worried glimmer in the reflection of her spectacles. Neil gave a reassuring smile at her friend before telling them, **“Don’t worry, Aidis.”** Lucina and Saves whirled around to Neil, surprised at their friend’s use of english. “You never told us that you could speak english!” Lucina hollered, her eyes wide with shock. Neil gave a sheepish smile, shrugging her arms as she chuckled. **“Я ... я знаю только несколько слов, но я все еще учусь (I-I only know a few words, but I’m still learning).”** _“Alright, well with that out of the way, let’s get started with this!”_ Aidis declared before pointing to Lucina and Saves, the two still a little bit shocked from their discovery. _“Lucina! Saves! You two take the east side while me and Neil will take the west side! We’ll meet each other back here when we have completed our task!”_  Aidis decided, earning some nods of agreement from the two. ‘ _ **That’s a good idea, Aidis, splitting up will help get things done faster than just staying as a group.’**_ Saves signed. “Yeah, I agree. Right, well, we’ll be heading on our way then.” Lucina decided, already beginning to walk backwards towards the east side of the catacombs. _“Farewell, you two! Stay safe now!”_ Aidis bidded farewell with their signature smile, Neil doing the same as Lucina and Saves disappeared into the dimly lit hallway that was the east catacomb.

     Lucina made sure to grab a clipboard along the way as she began to call out names one by one, checking one of the little boxes next to the souls’ names once they responded. After an hour at work, something unexpected occurred. After calling out one of the names… neither Lucina nor Saves heard a response. When Lucina called out once more, the two of them heard a fit of giggling from down the hallway. When checking to see what it was, there stood the soul of supposedly missing soul; it had escaped from its prison and was now out. “Hehehe! Try and catch me you fools!” The soul taunted before running off. Lucina growled as she began to chase after the soul. “Get back here!” She demanded, obviously annoyed as Saves followed behind her, but all Lucina heard in response was more laughter. And with that, the wild goose chase began. The two friends racing through hallway after hallway through the catacombs as they chased after the rogue soul. Along the way, they had passed by Aidis and Neil, the pair witnessing them chasing after the soul. _“Runaway soul!!”_ Aidis announced, chasing after their friends in hopes of helping them capture it… but it quickly came clear to Aidis that they weren’t fast enough to chase after their two friends. **“Здесь, позвольте мне помочь (Here, let me help)!”** Said Neil, suddenly grabbing Aidis and putting them up upon her muscular shoulders. Aidis, though a tad bit uncomfortable riding their tall friend, decided it’d be better than running after Lucina and Saves and just stayed put.

 _“Onward, Neil! We must not lose our friends or that soul!”_ They commanded playfully, a smile growing on Neil’s face as she began to chase after the two. Soon enough, the two caught up with their exhausted friends, the two panting and struggling to catch their breath. “I-It…” Lucina breathlessly started, pointing a shaky finger towards the direction the soul had gone. “...it went t-that way..!” She said. All of this was enough for Neil to understand where the soul had gone, and bolted past the two. Meanwhile, Aidis had began to look around in hopes of catching a glimpse of the runaway soul. As Neil sped through the halls, Aidis spotted a glimpse of the blue tinted ectoplasm from the eastern side, causing them to holler out. _“There! The soul is over there, Neil! Hurry before we lose it!”_ Aidis hollered, Neil replying with a quick, **“Понял (Got it)!”** Before bolting off in said direction; the soul was fast, but Neil was faster. After a few minutes of chasing, the two were right behind the little soul, just barely within Neil’s reach. _“Neil, I’ve got an idea!”_ **“Что это (What is it)?”** Neil asked, still on the soul’s tail. “Keep chasing after it! I’ll grab it!” And with that, Aidis held out their hand and began to concentrate before a shimmer of light began to fade in. Within a split second, it formed into a whip composed of said light. Aidis gripped the handle, aiming, before throwing it. The light-composed leather wrapped around the soul, letting out a small whimper as it was thrown back towards Aidis. They snatched the soul the their whip’s harsh grasp and handed it to Neil, a satisfied grin upon their face. _“Finally! We caught this little rascal!”_ They cheered, almost falling off of Neil. _"C’mon, Neil! Let’s go take this back to Saves and Lucina. They’ll be at ease knowing we’ve finally caught it!”_


	3. Chapter 3: Don't you dare forget the sun

After successfully pursuing the runaway soul and a few more hours of working later, the group was finally done with their task of taking role of five million souls. Once done, they took a majority vote as to what their plan of action would be next. After a few moments of voting, they decided to spend the rest of their time hanging out in Lucina’s house before her father returned, chatting about whatever came to mind. “I must say,” Started Aidis, “I find it quite rude when those humans just summon you out of nowhere! One occurrence I’ve had with summoning was when some fools attempted to summon your father, Lucina, and had somehow summoned me on accident!” They complained, earning a nod of agreement from Neil. “Как это происходит (How does that even happen)?” She asked, quite confused. ‘You’d think that they’d have the right summoning ritual. Don’t those humans know how to read?’ Saves commented comedically. “I dunno, do they?” Lucina asked sarcastically, earning some chuckling from her friends. The party continued to chat until a sudden chill swept through the room, everything going silence in response. It was never usually cold in the Underworld, so a cold breeze was something very foreign to them. In an attempt to not make things awkward, Aidis chimed in. “Now I wasn’t the only one who felt that waft of cold, was I?” Just when someone was about to agree, a blinding light filled the room. Everyone, except Neil, immediately closed their eyes before Lucina was brave enough to adjust to it and open her’s. In that moment, she felt the faint movement of something pulling her towards the light, her suspicions soon to be confirmed when Aidis gave a sharp and dramatic gasp. “Lucina! You appear to be moving towards the light!!” With that, she soon realized that she in fact WAS moving towards it. In an attempt to escape, Lucina frantically turned in the direction of her friends and began to run towards them, fighting with the force that brought her closer. Neil grabbed onto her friend, doing all she can to help… but to no avail. With one swift and powerful tug towards the mysterious brightness, Lucina had fallen and was pulled towards it, screaming out her friends’ names before finally falling silent; along with the light, Lucina was gone. 

*~*~*

 

Lucina’s vision soon began to come into view as she woke up to the sound of various voices, seemingly very frantic and worried. Thinking that these belonged to her friends, Lucina immediately got up… only to find that these weren’t her friends as she’d been hoping, but instead figures who wore black robes with hoods covering their identities. She quickly scrambled to her feet, backing away as she bared her teeth like some sort of wild animal. “Who are you people?! Where the hell am I?!” She questioned, meaning serious business, the mysterious strangers being dumbfounded and not sure what to say until a voice sliced through the crowd. “What’s going on here?” Asked the voice, immediately silencing the group before one of the hooded members speaking up, “W-W-Well, y-you see, M-Madame Carrie, w-w-we p-practiced our summoning a-as you wanted,” Stuttered one of them to who was apparently the owner of the mysterious voice. “B-B-But while doing so, w-we seemed to have… a-accidentally summoned a demon?” The voice said sheepishly, only to be greeted to silence. Soon, people moved out of the way to make way for who seemed to be Carrie, she to wearing black garments similar to everyone else. Carrie stopped once she reached Lucina, still hugging the wall behind her, as Carrie proceeded to remove the hood that hid her identity. Carrie was a fair maiden, with fair skin as well as freckles that peppered her face. The girl moved her golden locks out of her vision, to reveal her emerald green eyes that shone like the dim flame of a candle; this seemed to calm Lucina, washing away her feral attitude into something a bit more trustworthy. The girl cautiously approached her, her green marbles locking with her yellow ones, as she spoke. “I’m sorry for the inconvenience of summoning you here.” Carrie spoke, her voice as soft as silk and as warm as her eyes. “I-It’s… it’s fine.” Lucina stammered, a bit flustered from… well, she didn’t know.  
An awkward silence was laid before them before Lucina finally had the courage to speak up. “Where… am I?” She asked innocently. “You’re on Earth in my occult club. I’m Caroline Williams, Carrie for short, the leader who runs the show.” Carrie introduced herself with a kind smile that seemed to melt the poor demon’s heart. “What’s your name?” She asks, leaning in closer in curiosity. Lucina hesitated before finally replying, “...I-I’m Lucina Hellborne. I-I’m Lucifer’s daughter.” A chorus of gasps was heard in response to this -- the sound of someone even collapsing on the floor could be heard amongst the crowd. ‘Maybe not such a good idea to tell them that…’ She thought as Carrie silenced everyone with a quick “shh” before looking back at her. “We must get you back before your father knows you’re here.” She decided, placing a soft hand on her shoulder, Lucina’s heart skipping a beat in response to the gesture, giving a silent nod. “But, uh… how?” The blonde removed her hand to bring it up to her chin to think. “Hmm… well I’m not very sure about that. I’m not sure if there’s a spell book in out library that has a strong enough ritual to send you back.” Carrie promised. “In the meantime, you’ll need a human disguise to not bring any attention for yourself, okay?” The demon gave a small nod. “Okay.”

*~*~*

The three friends stood there, shocked. “OH MY LUCIFER -- WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!” Aidis panicked. “WE JUST LOST OUR DEAR FRIEND -- THE DAUGHTER OF THE RULER OF HELL MIGHT I ADD -- TO A… AN ODD VORTEX THAT JUST FABRICATED ITSELF AND THEN LEFT!” They recalled the events, their voice loud and full of anxiety. ‘Aidis, calm yourself. We won’t get anywhere if you’re panicking.’ Saves advised them with a flicker of his fingers, his face unnaturally calm. The demon sighed, “You’re right, Saves, forgive me for my outburst.” “Так что мы собираемся делать (So what are we going to do)? Мы понятия не имеем, куда она ушла, и как мы ее вернем (We have no idea where she went, so how do we get her back)?” Neil asked the two, one of her eyebrows raising in curiosity as she crossed her arms. “Neil is right, we are at a disadvantage since we do not know the location that the portal dropped her off at.” Aidis pointed out, bring a finger to their chin as they began to think of a solution to their problem, the other two thinking with them. There was a moment of silence as the party of three considered a solution, the quietness breaking as Saves snapped his fingers in realization. “Did you think of something, Saves?” Aidis asked, looking at him intently. ‘Indeed I do.’ The teen signed with a satisfied smile. “Ну, скажите нам, у нас мало времени, прежде чем отец Лучины вернется домой (Well, tell us, we have little time before Lucina’s father returns home)!” The muscular demon demanded. ‘We can use a spell to disguise one of us as Lucina--’ “Disguise one of us?!” ‘Let me finish, Aidis. One of us disguises ourselves, that way, we won’t face any consequence when her dad comes home. Not only that, but it’ll buy us some time and figure out how to bring our friend back.’ Saves explained to the two.  
“That’s a brilliant solution, Saves, but there are a few flaws that come with this plan of action.” Aidis pointed out, earning and eye roll from the mute demon. “One of which being that once we are turned into Lucina, how will we know what to act like? Another problem is that as far as I know, none of us know that sort of dark magic. There are these minor limitations that--” “Aidis.” Neil interrupted her friend, placing a hand on her shoulder, catching the rambling demon off guard. Aidis looked up to her, adjusting her spectacles as she replied, “Yes Neil?” “Вы будете заменой нашего друга (You will be the replacement of our friend).” “WHAT?!” Aidis gasped, “ME?! Why me?!” The demon questioned, taken aback by the decision. ‘You’re the only one out of our friend group who can actually see and speak, Aidis.’ “Do you two honestly think that I can pull off not only a similar and holligan like vocabulary, but personality that replicates Lucina’s?!” They squawked in shock, “I’m scantily able to use vocabulary as informal as “maybe”! How do you think that I can pull off Lucina’s character?!” They argued with a resistant tone. ‘Simply put it, Aidis, you know her the best. That, and none of us are skilled or powerful enough to restore our lost senses. If we could, don’t you think we would by this point?’ Aidis gave a sigh in response. “...Alright then, I’ll volunteer to be Lucina’s replacement.” They complied, as much as they didn’t want to. ‘Hopefully this all pays off in the end…’ The demon thought, as the plan soon began to unfold, and the dark purple light of the spell engulfed them…


End file.
